Letters to Katara
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Zuko and Katara write each other through their long lives after the War. Zuko and Katara friendship pairing. Kataang, Toko and Sukka. Rated T for some language.


**I know right? SubjectDeltaBubz is doing a story with the pairing of Zuko and Katara? I've gone crazy right? Wrong. While I may not like Zutara, I wanted to write a story of the friendship of the two. Please, give it a chance, it's a NON-ROMANTIC story. I'm making sure that everyone understands that before they review.**

**Dear Katara,**

** I know you must have heard about my split with Mai by now. I know you and I have had a bad past, but ever since the war ended our friendship has gotten stronger. I'm completely shattered, I can't focus on my work. Aang has told me that you might be able to help me. Of course I understand that you and Aang are currently stuck in the Southern Water Tribe and asking you to come to the Fire Nation is very out of the Question. Please reply soon.**

** Your Great Friend, Fire Lord Zuko**

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ I am very sorry to hear about what happened between you and Mai. Aang has told me all about it and it saddens me to know you are in pain. But I don't know how I can offer my services. Unless you want me to fix your relationship with Mai, I can't really do anything. I can't really talk you up to any of the fellow woman of my tribe, you know tensions are still a little high between our nations. Aang should be in the Fire Nation soon while I go visit my brother and Suki on Kyoshi. I hope to hear from you soon._

_ Your Great Friend, Master Katara_

**Dear 'Master' Katara,**

** Nice new title. I would like to continue my relationship with Mai, but she won't answer any of my letters or when I go to her house, she never answers. The reason I write you now isn't because I don't want you to fix my relationship with Mai, it's because I want you to set me up with someone…a little unconventional. Since you are going to be in the Earth Nation very soon…I want you to ask Toph Bei Fong if she would accept my offer to come to the Fire Nation…if you catch what I'm saying. Please respond Soon, my Nation is suffering.**

** Your Great Friend, Fire Lord Zuko**

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ I'm still reading over this letter you have sent me and I can't say that I saw that coming. Did that 'life changing field trip' you and Toph took change something between you two? Because last time I checked, Toph Bei Fong, Master Earth Bender, First Metal Bender and Earth Bending teacher to the Avatar didn't show any feelings. Trust me, I know from experience that Toph is a hard headed girl. Usually I don't curse, but are you out of your Spirit Damn mind? She just turned 16, though she is of marrying age…I don't think she really likes the people her parents have chosen. Come to think of it, it may be a good idea. I will be in touch with Toph very soon. I will write you as soon as I talk to her. Tell Aang that I love him and I can't wait to see him when he gets back. I also feel…good feelings towards you too Zuko. P.S. You really do like my new Title? Good because Aang has made it official._

_ Your Great Friend, Master Katara_

**Dear Master Katara,**

** Thank you so much Katara, You have No idea how much this means to me. When Toph and I went on that 'Life Changing Field Trip', there wasn't really a connection or anything. But When you and Aang shared your kiss at my Uncle's Tea Shop, her and I had a long conversation. I didn't know it then, but I feel in love with the Raven haired, Misty Eyed, very Hard headed, Toph Bei Fong. Though I will always love Mai, her and I are not meant to be. Even at one time, I found you pretty attractive, But I always knew that you loved Aang, especially the time you threatened me at the Air Temple when I joined, what your brother likes to call 'The Gaang'. Also, Aang has told me the good news, I'm very happy to hear that you two have become engaged.**

** Your Great Friend, Fire Lord Zuko**

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ Aw, you use to like me? This is as cute as when I found that baby picture and thought it was you. Anyways, back to the reason I'm writing you. I talked to Lady Bei Fong, they have yet to find a good husband for their daughter and, good news for you, were looking for more of a 'Royal' figure to take their daughter's hand. I haven't asked Toph yet about her feelings of you, but she has agreed to come meet you in the Fire Nation to get away from her parents. She actually has told me that she actually has someone in mind for her husband, but she still hasn't spilt the beans. Suki and Sokka are going to join me in Gaoling before she leaves, so hopefully we could get it out of her. And thank you, Aang and I are very happy to finally be able to marry. I'll write you as soon as Suki and I have a chance to talk to Toph. Until next time,_

_ Your Great Friend, Master Katara._

**Dear Master Katara,**

** As soon as I read the first line of your letter, I wished you could have been here so you could see my eyes roll. Everyone has the right to like whoever they want, it was only for a little bit and come to think of it, Sokka told me of a time when a certain Water Bender fell for a 'Freedom Fighter'. Anyways, I cannot wait for Toph's arrival, I'm a little nervous, but then again, why wouldn't I be? Is this how you feel whenever you were around Aang? I can't wait to hear from you again.**

** Your Great Friend, Fire Lord Zuko**

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ I didn't just read that, because if I did, that would mean I shouldn't help you. Jet was…different, he was…I would rather not talk about him. I'm glad your excited, Suki and I found out that even though she wouldn't tell us who is was, there was a 'spark' between them. And if you remember correctly, 'someone's' nickname is 'Sparky'._

_ With Aang and I…well, I fell in love with him as soon as I met him, though I never knew it. I guess you and I are kind of the same. I knew I was in love with Aang when your sister shot him down in Old Ba Sing Se, I hope you don't have to go through that, seeing Aang fall nearly broke my heart. Anyways, Aang is coming by Gaoling and we're spending the day in town. Write me back after your meeting with Toph, wish you the best Zuko._

_ Sincerely , Master Katara_

**Dear Master Katara,**

** This has gone better than previously thought. Toph and I shared a kiss on the First Day she arrived. During the night, I took a stroll and saw her in my Mother's garden that I had some servants restore. I sat by her and we talked about how life has been after the War. She told me that she wished she had found someone and that's when I leaned in and kissed her. I never expected that I would feel this way from one kiss, but Toph is everything I want in a woman. Thank you so much for your help Katara. I cannot wait to see you again at your wedding, I'll be the one standing beside your Fiancé.**

** With much love, Fire Lord Zuko**

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ I'm so happy to hear that you and Toph have hit it off. Hopefully her parents grant you her hand instead of someone else. Also, it would be good to see that Toph can bring a date to Aang and I's wedding. Make sure you show up about a week early , we're all getting together and talking about our stories, I'll try my best to not mess with you too much. P.S. So we're saying 'love' in our letters now? Oh you're so cute Zuzu._

_ With much friendly love, Katara, fiancé of Avatar Aang_

**Dear Lady Katara,**

** You know I meant friendly love, stop messing with me. I hope your 3 months of marriage to Aang has been good. But I have a problem with my relationship. It has been made official with her parents that Toph Bei Fong and I will be married at the Beginning of the Summer, giving us 6 months until the wedding. With how close Toph and I have gotten, she wants things that I am not quite comfortable with since I am not 'experienced' in what she wants. I would rather not go into deep detail over parchment about what I mean, though knowing Toph, you should be able to catch on. It's not that I don't want to know Toph in that way, but what if I'm not good enough for her? Please, write me back as soon as possible.**

** With 'friendly' love, Fire Lord Zuko.**

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't been able to write you back for awhile, Aang and I have just found out that we are pregnant with our first child and Aang had to run away from Sokka. Anyways, I don't get why you are so scared for saying this over parchment, I understand that Toph wants to bring your relationship to the next step: Sex. Now, I know Toph hasn't lost her maidenhood so she has no idea what is going on either, so it's an experience that you both can learn. When Aang and I first made love it was a little awkward, but we just let it happen. Though, when you first go in, you will hit her maidenhood and once you go through it, she will be in a small amount of pain and there will be some blood. Don't worry, it's all natural. Give her time to get accustomed and take it from there. I thought you, being a man of 20 would know that by now. As a healer, an experienced woman and from talks I've had with Suki, foreplay is key Zuko, make sure that Toph is good and ready before you officially make love. You can do it Fire Lord, I've got confidence in you. Hope to hear from you soon,_

_ With friendly love, Lady Katara, wife of Avatar Aang_

**Dear Lady Katara,**

** Your last letter was, quite surprising. I wasn't expecting such a detailed list, but thank you. I took your advice and Toph and I made love. After the first couple times we laid together, it was a little uncomfortable for her, but now everything is, well, running smoothly. I can't thank you enough, though I would like you to keep the secret of Toph's maidenhood a secret. I wouldn't want Toph's Honor tarnished. I hope to see you at the wedding Katara, being my now closest friend, aside from Aang, it would mean a lot to me.**

** With friendly love, Fire Lord Zuko**

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ Sorry, I couldn't stop laughing and thinking to myself. 'Oh no, Toph's Honor!' Don't get mad at me though, because Sokka thought of it too. And before you start getting mad at me for showing him, he didn't see the part of you and Toph lying together. I'm glad to hear that you and Toph are able to show each other physical love along with emotional , but please, no details. We'll be in the Fire Nation very soon, though it may take us longer, we have to take a lot more bathroom breaks because of me. I guess that's what happens when you get pregnant. Anyways, can't wait to see you._

_ With friendly love, Lady Katara, wife of Avatar Aang_

* * *

**Dear Lady Katara,**

** I'm sorry that I wasn't there for the birth of your child, but I was stuck here dealing with the new plans for Republic City. Toph has become pregnant with our first child and she is ecstatic as am I. Toph and I will be down in the Southern Water Tribe very soon, as soon as I have her winter coat made, she isn't use to weather colder than burning hot anymore. I will see you soon.**

** With Friendly Love, Fire Lord Zuko.**

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ Aang just told me about Republic City, I can't wait to see it. I was told that Aang is getting his own statue. But, I've been busy with taking care of our daughter, I named her after my mother, Kya. She is so beautiful , I can't wait for you to meet her. And Toph is pregnant? I'm so happy for you two, it's only been about 3 months. I have no idea how you could have convinced Toph to come down here, but can't wait to see you. Just don't arrive how you did the last time you came to my tribe, we have the tribe exactly how we want it._

_ With love, Lady Katara, wife of Avatar Aang_

* * *

**Dear Lady Katara,**

** My wife, Toph Bei Fong, has asked for your assistance. She wouldn't exactly tell me what is happening, but all I know is that she doesn't want to be physically intimate anymore. Ever since the birth of our daughter Lin, she has been cold and distant. I know what you're thinking, don't even say it. As you can see with this letter, I've sent a Boat and a crew to bring you to the Fire Nation, please accept my offer and I will see you very soon.**

** With love, Fire Lord Zuko**

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay long, Aang needed help with a recent problem in Republic City and I had to go help him. I've taken Lady Toph with me since it is still important that she does her job. I've also fixed her 'problem' . Don't worry, it had nothing to do with you. During Toph's delivery of your daughter, Lin, it made, well, her you know what, a little bit wider. I've fixed the problem and Toph is as good as new and you two will be able to conceive many children. But I do have to ask, did you really have to have a Fire Nation Emblem put on her flower? I mean, it's cute, but a little much don't you think?_

_ With love, Lady Katara, wife of Avatar Aang_

**Dear Lady Katara,**

** Thank you for your help and I am not going to answer your last question. Let's just say it was her idea and leave it at that. Thank you again for your help Katara, I wouldn't trust my Wife's health in anyone else's hands. I'll make sure to make it to Republic City very soon to meet you all there. I've been alerted of the triad Gangs that have made an appearance. If I am not able to make it soon, make sure Toph knows that I love her and I will be there as soon as possible. Write back soon,**

** With love, Fire Lord Zuko**

* * *

_Dear Fire Lord Zuzu_

_ You'll be happy to know that your daughter Lin has bent her first stone. She's an Earth Bender! Though she is no match for Kya, so ha-ha. Aang and I just became pregnant with our second child and we're pulling for an Air Bender, Aang has been anxiously waiting for one. But when are you and Toph going to have another child? Sokka and Suki even have a child, she was named after Avatar Kyoshi, I have great confidence in that child. I hope to see you and Toph again sometime, it's been too long._

_ With love, Lady Katara, wife of Avatar Aang_

**Dear Lady Katara,**

** Don't call me that name, I am the highest Royalty of my country and I will not be addressed as such. Anyways, you'll be happy to know that Toph and I are pregnant with our second child. That isn't all the good news that I have yet to tell you. My mother, Fire Lady Ursa, has been found. I would tell you more, but it's a fascinating tale that she has been through. The next time I am in Republic City, I'll be sure to stop by and tell you and of course see little Kya and see how far along you have gotten.**

** With love, Fire Lord Zuko**

_Dear Fire Lord 'Zuko'_

_ Don't get your robes in a bunch, I'm only trying to be fun. Aang said it was funny, though I got mixed reactions from Toph and Sokka still…but anyways, I can't wait to hear the story of your Mother. I'm also excited to hear that you and Toph are pregnant again, but you probably should stop her from working too hard. Those Triads are dangerous and if she gets hurt too bad…I wouldn't want to see the outcome. Also, when are you getting your royal behind here in Republic City? Even Sokka has moved here with Suki and Kyoshi. The city isn't right without a Fire Lord. Toph misses you horribly, your tri monthly visits aren't enough Zuko. Can't wait to see you._

_ With love, Lady Katara, wife of Avatar Aang._

**Dear Lady Katara,**

** I'm coming to Republic City very soon, but things here are still keeping me busy. Some of the citizens of Fire Nation are still not very welcome to the idea of us being united with the other nations. Aang and I are currently working on a 'United Peace Act', hopefully that will calm things down. I really do miss Toph, but I am also so proud of her at the same time. Nothing makes me happier than to hear that she is cleaning up the streets of Republic City and still be able to be the Mother of our child. I already have plans to move my home to same District of the all important Avatar. I'll be sure to let you be the first person to know of my move and put the duty of telling my wife, Lady Bei Fong, of my move.**

** With love, Fire Lord Zuko**

* * *

_Dear Fire Lord Lazy Pants,_

_ The treaty is in place, get your butt down here, we miss you._

_ With love, Lady Katara and Chief Bei Fong_

**Dear Lady Katara,**

** The move is final, I am now out the door to Republic City, tell Toph I will be there as soon as possible to hold her in my arms again, hopefully I am there for our child's birth. Also, I'm going to set you on Fire for the last title you gave me.**

** With love, Fire Lord 'Lazy Pants'**

* * *

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ I write you with a heavy heart. My love, my everything, my husband, Avatar Aang has passed away at the age of 66, or 166 as he always liked to remind me. I feel the hole in my heart that he left, every time I inhale, I can feel it. This is probably the only time in a week that I haven't been unable to not cry. Aang's last wish was for me to stay down here in the Southern Water Tribe to watch over the newest Avatar, to my knowledge, her name is Korra. I guess that makes me the best Water Bender in the world now that I'm going to teach two Avatar's huh? I'm sure if you are up to it, since you have given your throne to your daughter, Aang would love it if you taught the newest Avatar a little Fire Bending. I might be a little more protective this time, ha-ha. Of course, my son, Tenzin, will teach Korra bending, ironic huh? Anyways, I must retire back to my bed, I still feel very weak, life without Aang isn't easy…_

_ With love, Lady Katara, widow of Avatar Aang_

**Dear Lady Katara,**

** I am very sorry to hear of your lose, I will miss Aang very much too. But I also must inform you that my love, Toph Bei Fong has also passed. That's why I don't trust the healers that were given to her, she was too sick and the healers didn't do a thing. I wish you could have been here, but it was her time. Her last words were 'Don't be such a cry baby'. Of course those would be the last words my wife tells me. I would be more than happy to go down to the southern Water Tribe to see the new Avatar in action, hopefully she was as good as Aang was. I have to say Katara, after all these years, I've valued your friendship, it has gotten me through many hard times. I will be sure to make haste to comfort you, I know how it was when your brother and sister-in-law passed. You know I will always be there for you for a shoulder to cry on as you were there for me. I'll see you very soon Katara.**

** With love, Zuko**

**-SubDelBubz**


End file.
